disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs '''(called '''Randy in Monsters University) is the central antagonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc., and the supporting protagonist-turned-secondary antagonist in its 2013 prequel Monsters University. He is voiced by Steve Buscemi. Personality Randall used to be somehow gentle and kind, but since he joined the RORs he is cruel and sneaky. Randall is easily annoyed by Fungus failing. He also often gets into arguments with Mr. Waternoose, notably when they argue about banishing Sulley and Mike. Randall seemed to always hate Sulley, even when he was Mike's best friend. Since Randall can blend in with his surroundings, he uses this to his advantage. Before his defeat, Randall implies that he will scare and hurt Boo for fun, implied by him telling Sulley that he'll "take good care of the kid". Appearances ''Monsters University In the prequel, Randall (nicknamed "Randy") is first seen when Mike arrives to his new room, as Randall is his roommate. The two greet each other, and Randall seems nice, offering Mike first choice of the beds. Randall shows that he has the power to turn invisible, doing so when surprised, leaving only his glasses hovering in mid air. Mike suggests that he should use that power when scaring, to Randall's suprise. He soon follows Mike's advice of getting rid of his glasses because they don't disappear whenever he turns invisible. Randall is worried about school and wonders if he'll manage to impress the cool kids, but Mike reassures him. He follows Mike and sits next to him on their first day of class. Later, while Mike is studying scaring, Randall decided to bake cupcakes for a party organized by the cool kids, decorating them to spell "Be My Pal". At the party, Randall tries to offer cupcakes to some girls, but Mike runs into him while riding Archie the Scare Pig, splattering all the cupcakes on Randall, which spell "lame," with the letters on them, much to his dismay. He is later seen helping Mike study by asking him questions on phobias (such as arachnophobia, fear of spiders). However, Randall ends up slowly decreasing his friendship with Mike when he replaces Sulley as a member of Roar Omega Roar and thus was unable to help Mike and join Oozma Kappa as their sixth member, since he's finally in with the "cool kids". His friendship with Mike decreased further when Randall took part in his group's prank on Mike's team, Oozma Kappa. After this, he is frequently seen in group shots of the Roar Omega Roar until the final event of the Scare Games, where he faces off against Sulley. Randall is poised to scare, when the vibrations from Sulley's roar, cause him to fall on a carpet and involuntarily blend in with its pink and heart pattern, causing his scare score to be minimal, resulting in his former "friends" berating him. After this, he looks over bitterly at Sulley and mumbles his last line in the film, "That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan." Because of this, Randall assumedly begins his gradual descent into villainy as his jealousy for Sulley grows over the years. Because of his hatred for Sulley, he also comes to no longer accept Mike as well, but not for the same reason. Randall seems to hate Mike by the time Monsters Inc. happens, not because of anything that he personally did to him, like Sulley, but simply because of Mike's close association with him. During the credits, Randall appears on one of the Scare Cards, eventually becoming a Scarer at Monsters, Inc. Monsters, Inc. Years later, Randall works as a ''Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring them to extract their scream energy. In the film, he works as a scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. One day, Randall was hired by Mr. Waternoose as his henchman who has to build a scream extractor in his company and capture at least 1,000 children, most importantly Boo. He later talks with Fungus about the plot and tries to find Boo in the toilets. Without Waternoose knowing, he tries to be Mike's friend again and in the condition Mike workes as his henchman and brings Boo too the door. That was his first (and last) witness. However, by mistake he captures Mike instead of Sulley and puts him into the scream extractor. Because he got so angry and scared the hidden-boss (Waternoose) will punish him, he tried to test the scream extractor on Mike, but Sulley pulled out the plugs and swaped Mike with Fungus before the machine worked again. Waternoose was told about the plot, but he was revealed to be the one who told Randall to complete his tasks, and to be the fake boss. Randall and Waternoose banished Sulley & Mike, argued and then tested the machine on Boo. When Sulley saved Boo, Waternoose ordered Randall to kill the trio and this time make sure they are no witnesses. however, Celia was a witness because of Mike and she helped them escape. Randall and the trio had a door-minigame\chase and tried to get ridd of each other (Randall of the trio and the trio of Randall. However, Randall captured Boo and when Sulley came to rescue her he tried to push Sulley off the edge of the room, revealing his true anger towoards Sulley. Boo then stoped been scared of Randall and bashed him on the head, then Sulley chocked him and threw him into a door, banishing him to a house in the middle of the swamp, where a mumma beated him up with a shovel. They are hints for Randall coming back threw another door and reforming as a cameo, some of the hints are like Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. Another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrassing show put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. but though that, the hints aren't completely sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. ''Monsters, Inc. Laugh Factory Randall eventually found his way back to Monstropolis using the door system and survived his encounter with the hillbilliess. As part of his revenge against Mike and Sulley, he tried to frame Mike for stealing other monsters' comedy props. After Mike has been sent to prison, Randall strikes again trying to frame Sulley for assault on Waxford when he visits him in the security camera room to look at the tapes of the locker room. The fight makes it's way to the Laugh Floor where after being unable to hit Randall, Sulley succeeds in exposing him by pulling the fire alarm. Randall is sent to monster prison afterwards and Mike's name is cleared. Later, Randall would be freed by Sid Phillips (who had visited the Monster World earlier) alongside Mr. Waternoose and the three would together work on another revenge plot. They cut off the door power when Mike and Sulley return from a visit to Boo's and try to figure out how to go about their revenge. Randall turns down Waternoose's idea of a frame job and Sid just wants his reward of being given the door system patents to become rich in the human world. Eventually, Celia and Boo escape when Boo activates her door and the three villains give chase while shutting Mike and Sulley out of it. Going through the neighbor's house, all three try to capture them, but Celia and Boo make it to the resident child's closet and bring the three right to a CDA task force waiting to take them into custody. It is unknown if Randall ever reformed and was released, though there is an extremely small chance. Disney Parks Randall appears in various attractions based on Monsters, Inc, such as Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! at Disney California Adventure and Monsters, Inc. Ride and Go Seek at Tokyo Disneyland. In Monsters,Inc. Ride & Go Seek, Randall has returned to Monstropolis and tries to capture Boo once again. Trivia *Randall's original names were "'Switt'" and "'Ned'." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. *Randall Boggs was the second Pixar villain to be physically fought; the first being Stinky Pete. *Rumors were sometimes spread that Randall was married and had kids. *Randall is ranked #27 in the Top 30 Disney Villains. *It is ironic that he hates Mike, who was the reason he got scary in the first place. *Randall shares the same traits of Chick Hicks from Cars. Both characters cheat. *In a early script for the film in place of Fungus, Mike Wazowski was going to be Randall's assistant instead. *Randall shares the same first name and many traits of Randall Weems from the Disney television series, ''Recess. Both characters are sneaky, mean, and have the same posture. *Randall for some reason is the only Scarer in the film that is referred by his first name on the Scarers' Leaderboard rather than by his last name. This could imply that "Randall" at one point was actually going to be his last name rather than his first name. **Strangely, he is referred to by his last name by his fraternity brothers and at the Scare Games in Monsters University. *Randall's nephew, Rex, made an appearance in the "Monsters Inc. Storybook Collection" as one of the toddlers in the company's day care program. It is unknown whether Rex has the surname Boggs or not, but is often referred to as "Randall's nephew". Rex greatly resembles his uncle - including Randall's ability to "disappear" - but has orange scales and only one frond, as opposed to Randall's purple scales and three fronds. *In a computer game set after Monsters, Inc., Randall now appears to be back at work, and is no longer depicted as evil. Instead, he has apparently reformed, but is still extremely devious. Though the game is likely non-canon, so he is likely still under CDA custody. *In the prequel, Monsters University, Randall appears to be wearing glasses, while in the original he doesn't. This is due to the fact that Randall learns that he cannot make clothing invisible, such as glasses, and discards them. This also explains why he is seen squinting in Monsters, Inc., since he cannot see well without glasses. *One of the backgrounds Fungus used to demonstrate Randall's cloaking abilities is the cloud background that served as the wallpaper of Andy's bedroom in the first Davis residence seen in the first Toy Story film. *At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a shout-out to one of Steve Buscemi's characters, who was once killed by a shredder. *In the movie Monsters Inc., Randall makes a possible reference to his defeat at the Scare Games when he attacks Sulley and says, "You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan!" *The color schemes Randall underwent after hit by Boo before Sulley grabs him and throws him into the hillbilly trailer door include pale yellow with red zigzag lines, blue with purple spots (Sulley's own color scheme), pink and yellow plaid, white with red stars, a red brick pattern, green and yellow swirls, red and black plaid, blue with white spots, purple with a brown head, purple with white stripes, a red circle pattern, and finally solid green. *According to the M.U. website, Randall had very little control over his camouflaging abilities as a kid. Though MU the movie does not go into detail on this fact, it can assumed that between the events of M.U. and M.I., Randall had learned to assume near perfect control over his abilities. *Randall is the second Pixar villain (the first being Sid Phillips) to appear in two movies of their franchise, and the first to have a main role in two movies. *Interestingly, Randall has a capable of changing colors just like the chameleons, the unique lizards that change colors and blend with their surroundings. *In Monsters Inc., Randall taunts Mike and Sulley at one point after introducing himself to them with the line "Do you hear that? It's the wind of change..." before he walks off to the Scare Floor. Interestingly, if one were to look closely and quickly in Mike and Randall's dorm room in Monsters University, one of Randall's posters has this similar saying. This is likely a foreshadowing his villainy, in the first film. *Randall is often mistaken to be the main or one of the main antagonists in Monsters Inc, however the film and Pixar's website point otherwise. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Living characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Reptiles Category:Main Antagonists Category:Monsters University characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Traitors Category:Servants Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Adults Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Animated characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antagonists